Howard Gordon
Howard Gordon is a script writer, executive producer and showrunner for 24. Gordon wrote several episodes of Season 1 and 2, then crafted the entire story arcs for Season 3 and 4. He temporarily left 24 in the middle of Season 4 to work on another FOX series, The Inside. After the cancellation of The Inside, Gordon returned to 24 where, in 2006, he became executive producer and showrunner. Gordon has also written/produced other hit TV shows including Spenser: For Hire, Beauty and the Beast (both with Alex Gansa), The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel. Gordon has worked with David Fury on writing episodes of Angel in 1999 and worked with Manny Coto on Strange World in 1999-2002. Gordon's son Cap Gordon portrayed Prescott O'Brian, the son of Morris and Chloe O'Brian on Day 7. He is first seen in Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm. In 2011, Gordon, Evan Katz and Alex Gansa developed the series Homeland, starring Diego Klattenhoff and Navid Negahban, for Showtime (which featured composer Sean Callery and producer Michael Klick). Actors who have appeared on Homeland include Omid Abtahi, Nazanin Boniadi, Al Faris, Tim Guinee, Mido Hamada, Jonah Lotan, Dane Northcutt, Nestor Serrano, Sammy Sheik, Maury Sterling, Hrach Titizian, and Herzl H. Tobey. The following year, Howard's new show won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series and another for Outstanding Drama Series as well as a 2012 and 2013 Golden Globe Award for Best Drama Series. Homeland's third season debuts in fall 2013. Gordon and Katz both wrote and produced the series Awake (starring Cherry Jones), which was subsequently cancelled despite positive remarks from TV critics. In May 2013, Fox announced 24: Live Another Day, a 24 miniseries based on a story concept from Gordon, who will also serve as executive producer. 24-related appearances * Gordon appears uncredited in a photo as Marcus Holt, an American operative in China, during the Day 6 Debrief short. * 24 Season 6: Inside the Writers' Room, Season 6 DVD * Changing All the Rules, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * [[24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD|Keepin' It Real: The Stunts and Special Effects of 24]], 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * ''24'' and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * ''24'' in 24 * 24-7: The Untold Story, Season 7 DVD * Gordon provided DVD audio commentary for the following: ** "Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am" (with Dennis Haysbert) ** Season 2 deleted scenes (with Rodney Charters and Jon Cassar) ** "Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm" (with Kiefer Sutherland) ** "Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm" (with Sarah Clarke) ** Season 3 deleted scenes (with Jon Cassar and Michael Loceff) ** "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Kiefer Sutherland and Jon Cassar) ** "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Mary Lynn Rajskub) ** "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" (with Kiefer Sutherland) ** "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Carlos Bernard and Jeffrey Nordling) ** "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Jon Cassar) ** 24: Redemption (with Jon Cassar and Kiefer Sutherland) ** "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Jon Cassar) Writer Credits External links * Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Season 1 crew Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:Live Another Day crew Category:Featured articles